


Second Best

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Convenient Group of Femslash Fics [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, Pet Play, roommates with awkward tension to lovers, very minor very background Alex/Eliza with mentions of the previous infidelity, what do you mean that isn't a real tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably a bad idea buying the costume, but Maria can't help herself. </p><p>Angelica won't stop gushing about every kitten she runs across, and it's her allergy that is stopping them from getting one after all.</p><p>Besides, it's just a joke. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsymphony/gifts).



Somewhere in the neighborhood there was a bonfire happening, and Maria wrapped her jacket around her tighter as she relished in the familiar smell. Beside her, Angelica giggled as she stumbled, the wet patch on her stocking growing higher as she managed to step in another puddle, body swaying dangerously.

Maria reached over to pull her in and away from the road. “Careful. Eliza’ll kill me if you become an Angelica pancake.”

“Didn’t kill you for sleeping with her boyfriend, did she?” Angelica teased.

If it weren’t for the amount of alcohol her roommate had consumed, that might have been a low blow. As it were, Maria was just glad the woman hadn’t vomited all over the sidewalk yet. “No, she broke up with him. Though I think they’re back together again, right?”

Angelica’s head bobbed. “Unfortunately. Ugh, he’s such a skeeze.”

That Maria wouldn’t deny. The night they’d slept together, he’d found her crying outside of her dorm. James, her then boyfriend, had kicked her out for the umpteenth time and like so many men in her life, Hamilton hadn’t been able to tell the difference between comforting someone and fucking them.

Not that he’d painted it that way in his blog post. To hear him tell it she’d been half naked in the night luring all the men into her bed. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t say no to a damsel in distress. Or had she really been in distress at all? Perhaps she’d just been a manipulative harlot who knew how to cry on command to get taken boys into her bed.

Even once Eliza had screamed at him to take it down, it’d been hard to erase the smear against her name. There were still girls around campus who held their boyfriend’s a little tighter when she walked past. Not to mention the boys who would wink at her behind their girl’s back. Pigs.

Though, at least one good thing had came of it. It’d been the final straw between her and James. Not to mention that it was how she and Angelica had met.

Part of her still suspected that the older girl had come to tell her off, but once she’d heard Maria’s side of the story, they’d ended up drinking together. And somehow, over the past two years, they’d become unlikely friends.

“Men are the worst, Maya.” Where the middle of her name disappeared to when Angelica drank, Maria wasn’t sure. “From now on, I’m only kissing girls.”

If only. Maria bit back the comment about how much she hated when straight girls pulled that line, not wanting to cause a scene. Angelica likely wouldn’t remember it in the morning anyway.

Careful to not dislodge the girl, Maria dug into her pocket for her key. “Of course, now come on. I promised Theo that I’d facetime her when we got back to the apartment.”

“Did you see her pussy?” Maria froze, trying to process what her friend was asking. “She has the prettiest pussy, Maya. It had so much hair and I just wanted to rub my face in it.”

“Ang-”

Angelica shook off her hold, stumbling to sit on the couch and remove hose, apparently uncaring how close she was to showing off her own to Maria. “What was his name? Ollie, right?”

Ollie. The cat. Not Theo’s- Maria shook her head, dropping the bag that held Angelica’s shoes and half of Maria’s costume on the ground so that she could get Ang a glass of water. Of course, Maria hadn't seen Ollie, she was the entire reason that the cat had to be locked up in Theo's room during the party. “Here, please drink this. Hangover you will appreciate it in the morning.”

“Not that drunk,” Angelica defended, tucking her feet under her on the couch. “I only had two drinks.”

Two drinks. One of which had been a never ending Bloody Mary which Theo and Hercules had both so helpfully kept topping off for her. At least it’d been a safe place to drink, not one of those rambling house parties with too many people in too small of a space. Just a handful of their closest friends.

Not feeling up to actually facetiming, Maria shot their friend a picture of her in the kitchen on snapchat, promising that they had gotten home safe. There was only half a mile between their places, but it was always good to make sure and she appreciated Theo’s concern.

“You’re going to regret it if you don’t get out of that costume before you pass out,” Maria said, even as she removed her own jewelry.

Personally, Maria’s favorite part of halloween was what came the next few days. She couldn’t wait to go from store to store and buy cheap candy and anything else that caught her attention in the section. Living with Angelica meant she didn’t necessarily need to buy new plates or anything, but it was always good to check things out. Last year she’d even managed to score some really nice fake nails.

Angelica stared at her, open and trusting before standing up again and Maria laughed and turned around as the woman started to undress.

“It’s okay,” Angelica rambled. “We’re both girls.”

Maria wondered if Angelica would feel the same if she knew Maria was bisexual. It wasn’t exactly a topic that had come up in their friendship. She ducked into Angelica’s room, snagged one of the t-shirts out of her dresser and tossed it to her. Rolled her eyes at the her laughter. “I just don’t want you to get cold if you’re going to pass out on the couch.”

Something that seemed increasingly likely. It was part of Angelica's drunk routine, after all. She didn't drink often, but when she did- Maria didn't blame her for wanting a chance to really cut loose. From what she understood, Angelica's dad was a real stick in the mud.

By the time she turned around again, Angelica’s body was safely covered by the grey t-shirt and Maria shook her head when Ang blew her a kiss. “Anything else?”

“Not unless you want me to leave out some tylenol?” Maria suggested, but Angelica waved her on. 

Which was fine. Angelica was a grown woman, she could nurse a hangover in the morning if she wanted to. When Maria left her, the woman was curled up on the couch again, their throw tucked around her as the dim blue light of the tv flickered over her face. Luckily for her, tomorrow was a Saturday and she wouldn't have to get up until late.

Unlike Maria who had to be at work by noon. On her way in, she stopped by the local super center, intent to bring home some candy. Tossed a few bags of chocolates in her cart before searching for something sour for Angelica. Hopefully, her headache would have waned enough to enjoy them by the time that Maria got home. Main objective completed and with a half hour to kill, Maria decided to explore a bit.

Paused in the costume section, contemplated the selection. Tried not to think too much about why a particular bag caught her eye. It wasn’t much, one of those cheap cat costumes. Little clip on ears, a tail that she could attach to her belt loops, and a pair of gloves. Really simple and yet it called to her.

It was a completely ridiculous idea.

And yet, the longer she stood there, staring at it, the more she knew that she needed to grab it. If she ended up talking herself out of it later? Well, then she talked herself out of it later. 

If not? It would be goofy. A joke to make up for the fact that her allergy meant that Angelica couldn’t have the kittens she so clearly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Angelica said without looking up when Maria knocked on her door. "I wanted to apologize for the other night- I know I got a bit-"

The sentence stopped. One moment Angelica was talking and then the next she wasn't and Maria shifted slightly, tried to remind herself to breathe. Breathe. Not think about the fact that she was standing in front of Ang in what had to be the most ridiculous outfit she'd ever worn. Black tights, a short black skirt with the cat tail clipped into place, a long sleeve shirt, and the gloves. She'd even tied a ribbon around her neck before putting the ears in her hair.

What felt like hours, but might have been only seconds, passed by and Angelica still hadn't moved. Which really, really wasn't a good sign. "I just- you wanted a cat- this was stupid, I'm going to go change."

Angelica licked her bottom lip, an almost unconscious looking gesture. "You want to be my kitty?"

Again, she'd thought this more a joke. A haha, a consolation prize for the fact that Angelica couldn't actually have a cat. But the woman sounded so serious, and Maria couldn't keep herself from nodding. Because yes, she wanted to be Angelica's kitty. She wanted to be anything Angelica wanted her to be.

"Come here, kitty, so that I can pet you." Maria went to take a step, and Angelica shook her head, eyes still completely focused on Maria. "Kitties don't walk on two feet. You want to be a good kitty, don't you?"

This was real. This was happening. Maria considered her options briefly. She could turn around and walk out, which she didn't want to do because she was the one to suggest it after all. She could tell Angelica that she hadn't meant for it to go that far. Or, she could crawl on her hands and knees.

Why was that suddenly the most appealing option?

Slowly, ever so conscious of how odd it might look, Maria lowered herself to the ground. Felt her cheeks flare with heat when Angelica cooed at her. That was a thing. The worst part was that it wasn't even a bad thing. It should have been humiliating and instead, she wanted to hear it again. Wanted to keep making Angelica happy.

When she finally reached Angelica's knees, Maria kept her eyes lowered to the ground, unsure of what was supposed to happen next. She'd never really thought past showing up in her roommate's doorway, though it seemed this wasn't Ang's first time thinking of such things.

Maria just hoped that it was with her. That she wasn't just filler-

A hand in her hair pulled her out of her head as Angelica scratched near her ear. "I think I'll call you Maya. What do you think about that?"

Mindful of the chastisement for trying to walk, Maria nudged Angelica's hand in answer. It seemed a bit more functional than trying to actually meow.

"Good kitty. Does the kitty want to get on the bed?" Yes. Yes, Maria wanted that. This time, when Maria nudged her hand, Angelica patted the space next to her and Maria awkwardly climbed up there. Happily laid with her head in Angelica's lap, allowing her roommate to stroke her hair and trying not to think too much about any of it.

It felt just as nice as she'd always imagined. It felt nice admitting that it was something she'd imagined, too. Even if it had been in other circumstances.

"My pretty, pretty Maya." The hand in her hair slipped down her side and Maria could feel it as Angelica played with her tail. "I never thought-"

The statement faded but Maria couldn't stop herself from latching on to it. Angelica hadn't thought what? That Maria would willing get on her hands and knees for her? That someone would willingly be her kitty?

"Does my kitty like belly rubs?" Curious as to what the older woman was going to do, Maria twisted, exposing her stomach and laying so that she was looking up at Angelica.

All and all, it was an entirely surreal experience. Angelica's expression was serene as her fingertips skated over Maria's skin, tickling her lightly. Every time that hand brushed against the top of her skirt, she couldn't help but suck in a breath. Hold herself completely still and pretend this wasn't affecting her. The only problem with her plan was that with her hand so close, Angelica could feel it. Feel the tension, and she looked down at her, concern mixed with curiosity. "Are you sure this is alright?"

Yes. Perhaps a bit strange, but definitely alright, but then Angelica's fingers slipped below her waistband- just so. "And this? Would this be alright?"

Unable to look in Angelica's eyes any longer, she closed her eyes but nodded. Exhaled shakily when Angelica slid her hand further inside, rubbing small circles as she worked her way lower and lower. Found the wet patch that was growing through her tights and rubbed a little harder until Maria arched, whimpering. Wanting more contact but unwilling to ask. Unsure if it was even allowed, or if her speaking around ruin the strange atmosphere.

Instead of mocking her, there was wonder in Angelica's voice as she spoke. "You like this? You're not just tolerating it for me?"

Maria twisted her head to the side, nosing into the small strip of flesh from where her shirt had ridden up. The skin there was soft, and Maria shivered, tried to tell herself that she was imagining the scent of Angelica's arousal. That it was just her natural smell, free of perfume.

Two hands slipped under her shoulders, lifting her off of Angelica's lap, and for a moment, Maria panicked that she'd messed up. That she'd done something wrong to be so suddenly dislodged. A pointless feeling because Angelica crawled on top of her just seconds later, nudging a knee between Maria's legs as she leaned down to place kisses along the outline of Maria's chin. "Does my kitty want to get off? Want to rut against me?"

That feeling, the not quite shame rolled in her gut as Maria nodded. Angelica rewarded her by bringing their lips together for the first time, feather light, almost as if checking to see if it were okay, before curling one hand around the back of Maria's head to deepen the kiss. The more that Maria responded, the more that Angelica pressed her knee up, allowing Maria to move against it.

She wanted more. Wanted her skirt off, the tights gone, wanted fingers inside of her. Settled instead for pulling Angelica closer, conscious of the scratch marks she was very likely leaving as she raked her nails down her roommate's back.

"Plea-" Angelica bit down on her bottom lip, tugging on it in warning, and Maria moaned.

"Come on, Maya. You can do it, make a mess all over my knee." It was nonsensical, Angelica's encouragement and she turned her attention to kissing and nipping Maria's ear, talking her up, promising her it was okay, that she just needed to let go.

It was like that, one of Angelica's hands roughly fondling her chest, and a knee between her legs that Maria arched off the bed, coming with a sob.

"Shh," Angelica shushed her lightly when Maria opened her mouth. "We can talk later. Just- take a cat nap with me, please?"

It was an offer she didn't want to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, I figured while I was on this femslash kick, I really needed to even out my portfolio. Why can't the ladies have some kinky fun too?
> 
> If there is a kink you would like to see- either in this fic or another femslash fic- you can hit me up on anon (or not, I'm not going to judge) over at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle on tumblr. It's also where you can see me complain about having nine thousand things open at once because I have poor impulse control. Let's all be grateful that I write as fast as I do because if not- that would be so much more of a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Across the table from her, Theodosia leaned against Aaron as she smiled. "We were starting to wonder if you two would ever come out."

Come out, because as Maria was learning, most of their friends were not shocked to find out that Angelica was gay. Nor were they shocked that Maria and Angelica were dating. Apparently, the consensus was that they'd been secretly dating for a while and hadn't come out with it because of the previous Eliza situation. Hercules had picked her up when she told him, spinning her around the room as he asked when they were tying the knot. Something she hoped was more joke than not. Angelica had been responsible for telling Eliza, who had wished them the best luck and proceeded to complain about how much easier life would be if she dated girls.

Maria awkwardly rubs at the back of her head. "We really haven't been together that long. Just since Halloween."

Technically the week after Halloween. Long enough to realize that no, what happened that day hadn't been a fluke. At first, Maria had tried to pretend it was. To go about life as normal, because well, there was already a stigma about women sleeping with their straight friends. She'd known so many girls who'd had friendships ruined that way it was almost comical and she wasn't willing to lose Angelica over a one night stand. Two days of awkward tension had finally ended with a tipsy Angelica apologizing and swearing that they didn't have to do the cat thing if that was too weird, but that she'd really like it if they could at least make out again.

They'd done that and much, much more and now it was just days before Christmas break and Angelica had convinced her it was time to tell everyone.

"Of course," Aaron reassured her. Which would have been a lot more comforting if it wasn't Aaron Burr of all people, and he didn't have a reputation for trying to end arguments before they began. "We're happy for you. Are you going with the Schuylers on vacation?"

Theo elbowed him, because for once, Mr. Smooth hadn't quite thought that through. While Eliza didn't blame her entirely for what happened, Maria wanted to keep as much distance between her and Alex as possible. Not to mention that she wasn't sure if Angelica was out to her family. 

"Ang says she's coming back after the ski trip, but I'm holding down the fort in the meantime." Maria shrugged to show it was no big deal. "Trying to get some hours in at work while there's less competition too."

From there the conversation headed into safer territory, Theo and Aaron both talking about their upcoming trip to Florida. The cold weather had them fleeing as far south as they could go, and they were looking forward to the chance to spend their first real holiday together. A lovely sentiment, especially since Maria was aware they didn't have families to go back to.

Eventually, Aaron squeezed Theo's waist slightly, apologizing as he went to stand. "I have to get going, actually. Professor Montgomery wants our papers in by tomorrow."

"That's fine, it was nice seeing you." Maria rolled her shoulders, trying to crack her back. "I should probably head back myself. You good by yourself, Theo?"

Theo waved her own and Maria grabbed her backpack before making the trek back to the apartment. Froze after taking off her shoes when she saw Angelica in the living room staring nervously at a box in her lap. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Angelica nodded before holding the package out for Maria to take. "I got this for you? I understand if you don't like them or-"

"Can I open it before you apologize?" Maria teased. "And you should have told me we were exchanging gifts before the holiday, I haven't had time to get you anything."

"Uh-" It was strange, watching Angelica of all people fumble for words- "This isn't a Christmas present or anything. It's a bit too selfish for that."

Selfish? Maria finished unwrapping the box as she tried to puzzle out the meaning of that. Stared inside once she had, still trying to process even as Angelica started to apologize again. Inside was a long white tail, soft to the touch and Maria lifted it out. "Is this-"

Angelica started to apologize again and Maria held up one finger to shush her. "Do we even have, ya know, to make it go in easier?"

It being the glass plug at the end of the tail. She wasn't entirely opposed to the idea, it was just slightly intimidating. Angelica nodded, pointing back at the box. "There's more in there?"

Maria picked the box back up. "Wait for me?"

It probably wasn't the sexiest thing to say, but she was fine with that. She could worry about being sexy after figuring the thing out. Inside her room, she finally emptied out the box completely, relieved to notice that Angelica was right and there was indeed lube in there. It wasn't the only thing though, and Maria ran her fingers along the collar curiously.

Shiny black leather with a tiny little ring on the front, it was just hipster enough that she could probably get away with wearing it outside of the bedroom too. She was surprised at how much she liked that idea, of being claimed. Of having a mark of their relationship that no one would know the significance of. Their naughty little secret.

First things first, she put the collar on, watching herself in the full-length mirror propped against her wall. Still uncertain about the tail, Maria grabbed the ears from the dresser to clip those into place. Cute. She looked cute. And she was getting ready for the beautiful woman waiting for her in the living room.

It was to that mantra that she wiggled out of her jeans and underwear. The red sweater she'd been wearing all day swamped her figure, and without the contrast of her pants, it looked like a very short dress. Maria stared at herself a moment longer before deciding that it could stay and going back to the box's remaining contents. 

Drizzled some of the lube on her fingers before leaning over the bed to give herself better access. They hadn't experimented with anything like anal before, but it couldn't be that bad, could it? Holding her breath she slid the first finger inside of herself. Found it much easier to get the second in if she pretended that it was Angelica behind her, cooing at how sweet she looked opening up for her. Fingering her with the promise of what was to come.

Once she'd fit three fingers inside of herself, Maria reached for the plug, carefully lubing it up as well. Allowed herself to bite her pillow as it stretched her open, all slick and cool. Wiggled as she stood up, trying to figure out how she felt about the thing.

One thing was for sure, she did like the overall look, the way the tail hung down her thighs, tickling her skin as she turned.

Angelica seemed to like it as well, if her approving coo meant anything. "Maya, my pretty, pretty Maya."

With the tail in place, it seemed her girlfriend's anxiety over the gift had disappeared and Maria watched as Angelica slid to the floor, petting the carpet next to her for Maria to come to her. So Maria did, crawling and mindful of every shift, the plug moving inside of her even as the tail swayed. Maria was just about to put her head in Angelica's lap when the woman shook her head, telling Maria to wait and clambering to disappear into the kitchen.

Came back with a bowl and the milk. "Does kitty want a drink?"

Angelica didn't mean for her to- but Angelica only sat down, the bowl and the milk next to her on the ground even as she encouraged Maria to lay back down with her head in her lap. The familiar starting point for this kind of play. The question began to make sense as Angelica poured some of the milk in the bowl and dipped her fingers inside, holding them up to Maria's mouth. Curious, she opened, allowing the woman to curl her fingers against Maria's tongue. 

"Such a good kitty." They repeated this ritual a few times, each time Maria getting braver, swirling and sucking on the offered fingers. Chased after them the best she could as Angelica dragged them away, refusing to be abashed even when Ang poked her nose gently in reprimand. "Is Maya still hungry? Does she want something more?"

Maria nosed Angelica's stomach once more, huffed, put out when Angelica responded by lifting Maria's head off her lap. Would have whined if she hadn't noticed that Angelica was taking off her pants because yes, she wanted more. Wanted that. Wanted to taste Angelica.

Practically purred as her girlfriend's thighs framed her head. Used her tongue to trace along the folds of her prize. Thrust her chest up as Angelica leaned forward, pulling up her sweater so that she could better run her hands along Maria's body. Whimpered as Angelica massaged her tits, pinching and pulling at her nipples. 

"Fuck," Angelica moaned as Maria used her tongue to concentrate on her clit. "That's right, eat me out sweet thing. You feel so good."

Maria reached up blindly, gripping Angelica's ass to pull her in. Lapped greedily, well aware of the slickness on her cheeks and chin, how much of a mess she was going to look when Angelica came.

"Does my pussy want me to play with her pussy?" More of the cooing, more of the heat in her stomach as Maria nodded as much as she could.

Did her best to not lose focus on her own task as Angelica rubbed at her clit. Dug her fingers further into Angelica's thighs when the woman clamped down harder on her ears, collapsing against Maria for a moment as she came down from her high. Once Angelica had collected her breath, she rolled off of Maria, moving so that she could finish her off. "You're so beautiful covered in my juices, gasping and open. Look so pretty with your tail in. Does it feel good? Do you like being filled? Are you going to come for me? Want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

Maria bit down on the inside of her wrist as she came, trying not to thrash. Gave a half-hearted whine when Angelica dragged her to stand up soon after. "Come on pretty thing, need to get you nice and clean before we nap, okay?"

"You're helping wash my hair." It was probably a bit demanding, but Maria felt like she'd earned the right to that.

Smiled helplessly when Angelica leaned down to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not seen in fic: Once given permission, Angelica goes All Out and Maria can be seen on campus regularly wearing things like those tights with the cats on the knees and dresses with cats on them.
> 
> See also: Maria hanging out around the house with the tail hanging out of dresses.


End file.
